Life's Mistakes
by Itt
Summary: Una pequeña niña fue la salvacion para este pequeño niño sureño. El tuvo que partir y el destino los reune en un bar en Philadelphia, las cosas cambian, el tiene un gran secreto... algo que tiene que ver con el FBI. AlicexJasper
1. Prologo

Hola!

Mi segunda historia en Fanfiction, esta vez con Jasper y Alice!. Espero que les guste.

**_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a hacerlos sufrir un_**

**_poco y a hacer cosas malvadas con ellos._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

** _Ruido & Silencio_**

**Octubre 6, 1993**

Transcurre el ciclo escolar en el colegio del estado de Forks en Washington, un lugar en el que el clima no es apto para los de piel sensible, en este lugar llueve todos los días y el día que no lo hace… bueno, digamos que eso rara vez pasa.

En este pueblo, todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo. Si caminas unos cuantos pasos, te encontraras con el reverendo Webber dejando a su pequeña Angie en el colegio, al jefe Swan en una cafetería comiendo un pastel de fresas con sus hijos: Bella de 6 años y Emmett de 11, a la señora Stanley con su pequeña Jessie y sus coletas rubias que iluminan como si fuera el sol platicando con el señor Newton y su pequeño revoltoso, Mike. Hoy había ciertos rumores, una nueva familia se ha mudado a Forks, tal parece que vienen de Houston en Texas.

En el colegio, en una esquina, separada de todo el mundo se encuentra una pequeña niña, Alice, de cabello negro, largo con coletas y listones rosas que hacen una maravillosa combinación con su vestido de flores blanco con detalles y bordados en rosa y unos zapatos blancos que ella misma eligió. Ella observaba como todos los niños jugaban y deseaba con todo el corazón jugar con ellos. Varias veces lo intento, pero todos la miraban como si fuera un duendecillo, algo raro, nadie quería jugar con ella, todos decían que era 'muy rara'.

Ellos no comprendían que así era la personalidad de Alice, hiperactiva, llena de alegría y de vida, y en estos momentos, una niña muy triste la cual se siente muy sola al ver que no es agradable para ninguno de sus compañeros.

La campana hizo un sonido avisando que era tiempo de entrar a clases, ella se puso de pie y dando pequeños saltitos –como es su forma común de caminar – se dirigió hacia el salón de clases. Se sentó en su pupitre de siempre- el cual se había encargado de decorar con toda clase de detalles que a ella le encantan-, en frente de todos, donde ella no pudiera notar que la veían o decían cosas de ella.

Hoy algo estaba diferente, la señorita Coppe, su profesora estaba con una gran sonrisa y sus manos en la espalda. Cuando todos estaban sentados pidió silencio y descubrió el secreto que ocultaba ante todos sus alumnos.

-Niños, el es su nuevo compañero, Jasper Whitlock –dijo a la clase, pero nadie veía nada. La mujer se dio media vuelta y le susurro al pequeño: _todo estará bien cariño, aquí nadie te va a hacer daño._

Entonces el niño decidido salió detrás de las piernas de su profesora y vio a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Alice lo noto, su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Y lo supo. Desde ese momento ella supo que ese niño era su destino, habían nacido para estar juntos. Sabía que él iba a ser el único que la soportara y el único al que iba a querer por siempre a su lado.

Jasper también la noto. Una linda niña, adorable con sus coletas y su cabello negro como el azabache.

-Preséntate Jasper –dijo amablemente la señorita Coppe.

-Hola soy Jasper – dijo tímidamente y como él ya lo sospechaba todos sus compañeros empezaron a reír, siempre pasaba lo mismo, su acento sureño lo distinguía de la multitud.

En efecto, todos rieron… menos la pequeña del pelo negro azabache.

Ella viendo que su nuevo compañero estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, se puso de pie y le tomo su manita y lo jalo hacia el banco libre al lado de ella. Nadie dijo nada, la señorita Cope los miraba con ternura y sus compañeros dejaron de burlarse de él.

El tenía una nueva protectora, _Alice Cullen._

**_Durante la hora de receso…_**

Jasper solo miraba a esa niña que lo había defendido de sus compañeros, pudiera haber resultado humillante para otros niños pero para el no, esa niña era su destino. Alice tenía miedo de hablar y que Jasper pensara lo que todos sus compañeritos pensaban, que ella era rara

Jasper que intuía lo que sentía, se acerco a ella y le ofreció de su desayuno e hizo algo que muy rara vez hacia, se atrevió a hablar primero, pero ella lo valía, su salvadora.

-Hola, gracias por defenderme allí adentro y no burlarte de mi acento –volteo a ver a Alice a los ojos y ella le regalo la sonrisa más linda que él había visto en su vida.

-Hola, yo soy Alice, puedes llamarme Allie –Alice tomo su desayuno y le ofreció a Jasper, que gustoso acepto.

Después de este acto de amistad, no hubo alguien que los separar durante los recesos. Todo el ciclo escolar Jasper 'soportando' a Alice hablar. Para él no era nada de otro mundo, él creía que Alice era adorable con su hiperactividad.

Su amistad no se quedaba en el colegio, sus padres, que se convirtieron en grandes amigos, los reunían a jugar a ellos y a sus hermanos.

Rosalie, gemela de Jasper & Edward hermano de Alice siempre los molestaban. Una tarde, les dijeron que eran novios, Jasper solo tomo de la mano a su Allie y dijo _'Y si así fuera, ¿Qué?' _desde ese día, ni Rose, ni Eddie volvieron a decir algo así, pero eso no impedía que se siguieran burlando de sus hermanitos los enamorados.

Un día, después de una tarde de juegos, Jasper le dice a Alice que se van, se mudaran a otro estado. Alice, de alguna manera lo intuía, sabía que tanta felicidad no era posible. Pero también tenía el presentimiento de que se volverían a encontrar. Estaba completamente segura, así que lo dejo ir, se prometieron que se volverían a ver. Eran unos niños adorables, según sus madres.

Y él se fue. Alice estaba triste, pero sabía que volvería a ver a su Jazzie-Jazz.

Jasper lo sabía también.

**18 años después…**

**Noviembre 14, 2011**

Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra en una cafetería en Philadelphia y estaba lloviendo. Vio abrirse la puerta y de un brinco bajo del taburete, ella sabia quien era, lo sabía. Y se dirigió a él rapidamente. Se notaba que él estaba sorprendido, pero ella sonreía, el sentía las emociones de ella y no se sentía como algo que había experimentado antes.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –dijo ella.

El bajo la cabeza como un buen caballero sureño y respondió:

-Lo siento señorita.

Ella rio y el sin pensarlo le devolvió la risa .Ella le tendió la mano y él la tomo sin detenerse a buscarle significado a sus actos, pero sintió esperanza por primera vez en casi 18 años.

* * *

><p>Y que tal? merece un review?<p>

It :D


	2. De canciones con significado

**_Espero que alguien alguna vez llegue a leer a mi bebe. Creo que esta historia me causa mas emoción que la otra ;) espero que alguien la lea y la disfrute tanto como yo lo hago_**

**_Capitulo 01: De canciones con significado_**

**_1 semana antes_**

¿Han alguna vez tenido la sensación de que algo va a pasar? ¿Qué es algo bueno y no algo malo? Bueno pues ese día el agente Jasper Whitlock, o como es su nombre encubierto, Jasper Hale, pasaba por el mismo caso.

El despertador emitió su aviso puntualmente a las 5:45 am con la canción más alegre del mundo y que le recordaba a alguien especial _wouldn't it be nice_ de _The Beach Boys_. Se levanto a tomar una ducha relajante y revitalizadora. Se puso su muy elegante traje color negro lo que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos verdes, se preparo el desayuno y salió de su sencillo apartamento rumbo a las instalaciones del FBI.

En su coche, la misma canción se escuchaba en su radio. El nunca creyó en las coincidencias ni en las casualidades ni en nada de esas cosas hasta que una pequeña cabecita negra se las dijo y llego a la conclusión de: _¿serán estas señales? Algo va a pasar._ Dejo pasar el tema y no darle más vueltas en su cabeza, no necesitaba más problemas.

En un edificio de 7 pisos, Jasper se preparaba para lo que vendría el día de hoy. Con cristales que parecían espejos y banderas de los Estados Unidos ondeando por todo el contorno del edificio. Arbustos que cubrían en edificio enorme. Un lugar muy grande. En la entrada estaba un guardia que verificaba minuciosamente a todo el personal, las credenciales y con una maquina rayos X, como las de los aeropuertos. Por más tiempo que alguien tuviera trabajando para la nación, no se podía confiar en nadie. El dinero es un enemigo –o en otros casos, un aliado – muy influyente y a todos tentaba. Todos tienen su precio. Ese era el edificio del FBI.

Para Jasper Whitlock siempre una decisión muy fácil el saber que quería ser cuando creciera. Aunque como todos los niños, él primero pensaba en fantasías. Para él, su principal sueño era el ser un soldado del ejército confederado en la guerra civil, pero eso no era posible por varias razones, la más importante: Eso fue en 1861. Esa idea fue descartada rapidamente. Después pensó en ser policía pero, sin ofender a este oficio, se le hacía muy poca cosa y él quería más. Así que finalmente se quedo con la opción más prometedora y la cual le encantaba. Entrar al FBI. Entro en la academia y recibió un entrenamiento de lo más agotador, desde inteligencia hasta cuestiones físicas, aprendió a disparar un arma, a escalar un muro, a esconderse y sobre todo, a utilizar el grandioso cerebro con el cual contaba.

Al entrar al FBI tenía que contar con ciertos requisitos, el principal era sobre la apariencia, lo primero que le ordenaron que hiciera fue cortar su cabello que en esas épocas le llegaba arriba de los hombros. Cambio sus jeans y camiseta a un traje y sus converse a unos zapatos.

Para Jasper, este trabajo fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado, era uno de sus mayores logros en su corta vida. Llego a su oficina sin toparse con la odiosa de María que no resistía ocasión para acosarlo con cenas y películas que sabía que no verían. Había tenido una relación con María, si ser amigos con derecho de goce se le puede llamar relación.

Su oficina, su fuerte de supervivencia, el mismo se había encargado de decorarlos, con los sofás blancos minimalistas, un escritorio del año de la guerra civil en madera en el cual no se encontraba ninguna fotografía, solo documentos y su laptop, nada personal. A su derecha se encontraba una estantería con la mayoría de los libros que se habían publicado de la guerra civil, unos soldados con los que jugaba cuando estaba pequeño y una bandera del ejercito confederado.

Detrás del escritorio se encontraban los reconocimientos que había recibido en los últimos años, su título y otras documentos que lo hacían sentir orgulloso.

En el momento en el que tomo asiento empezó a trabajar, tenía que llenar unos informes, charlar con unos abogados, entre otras cosas.

Después de dos horas de un trabajo que parecería que nunca se acabara, a su oficina entro Charles Swan, su supervisor, su jefe, el gran jefe Swan.

-Jasper, muchacho – saludo el gran jefe.

-Señor –contesto Jasper con una sonrisa. Su jefe era una gran persona. Su esposa, Sue, era una mujer adorable que no perdía oportunidad para decirle que se le estaba pasando el tiempo para conseguir una esposa, ellos eran como su familia.

-Hey muchacho, te tengo una nueva misión, es secreto. Esto no lo puede saber nadie.

-Claro jefe, ¿De qué se trata? –Charles tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lo principal es que… tienes que ir a Philadelphia. – Dijo Charles mirando al joven Hale, sabiendo que esto era algo que jamás le había pedido. Pero también sabiendo que Jasper es el mejor para este trabajo. Nunca se lo pediría a nadie más.

Recordaba lo que le habían dicho en una de las clases de psicología, el miedo de los profesionistas respecto a su carrera. El de su profesión se clavó profundamente en su corazón y subconsciente_: "El mayor miedo de un psicólogo es perder su personalidad"._

Lo había estado repasando por su mente, meditándolo y llego a la conclusión de que era cierto, ese era uno de sus miedos.

Alice siempre se había caracterizado por su energía, vivacidad, su capacidad para ver el lado positivo donde todos lo veían negativo y sobre todo, su capacidad para convencer a cualquier persona que se propusiera, claro con una excepción.

Ella no quería perderlo, no quería dejar de ser ella y cuando termino de meditar esa clase no pudo más que maldecir que la psicología descubriera muchas cosas solo analizando a las personas.

Sin embargo, nunca cambiaría su profesión por nada del mundo. Tal vez haya estado un poco confundida al principio sobre diseño de modas o su profesión, pero ahora, que ya ha terminado de estudiar, se ha dado cuenta de que en el momento de haber estudiado diseño quizá hubiera perdido su gusto por las compras, porque lo haría más que nada por trabajo, así que ahora estaba muy feliz. Definitivamente psicología había sido su mejor opción y no la cambiaria ni por toda la ropa de moda que pudiera comprar.

En su consultorio, el que apenas había abierto hace algunos meses y con el cual ya contaba con pacientes, estaba esperando a su próximo paciente, él tenía grandes problemas con su personalidad, era apenas un adolescente que solo pensaba en muerte y destrucción… no variaba mucho de todos los adolescentes a decir verdad. Él tenía algo especial.

Alice, en su consultorio, viendo a las afuera de Philadelphia pensaba en toda su infancia, normalmente no lo hacía pero hoy era una excepción. Desde que se despertó sintió que algo importante iba a pasar. Su amiga de la infancia después de que _él_ se fue y su futura cuñada, Bella, hablo con ella por teléfono y su tono de llamada no fue otro que _wouldn't it be nice _esa canción le traía muchos recuerdos. De camino al trabajo la canción que escucho mientras pasaba por un puesto de hot-dogs en su bicicleta fue la misma canción. Era una señal, estaba segura.

-_Dra. Cullen, su próxima cita acaba de cancelar y aquí se encuentra alguien que quiere hablar con usted, se llama Isabella_… -dijo Lauren, su secretaria mediante el comunicador –_solo Bella, ¡demonios! –_Alice escucho murmurar a su amiga y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

-Hazla pasar Lauren, gracias –dijo Alice a su secretaria.

-Odio que me llamen Isabella –fue lo primero que dijo Bella al entrar a su oficina.

-Aww Bella, que linda eres, yo también que te extrañe amiga, como no tienes una idea, si estoy bien no te preocupes…

-Lo siento Alice, es solo que… que demonios –Bella abrazó a su amiga de la infancia. Solo había viajado desde Washington por ella. Tenía tantas ganas de verla y de… bueno convencerla que no necesitaba tantas cosas para su boda, ella solo quería estar con Edward, no necesitaba tantos lujos, vamos, ¡ni siquiera necesitaba una boda!

-Se a lo que vienes Bella, y la respuesta es no, la boda va a ir todo como está planeado, no quiero cambios de planes ni una boda secreta en _Las Vegas_. ¡Vamos Bella! ¿Cuantas veces te casas con mi hermano? Solo una y tiene que ser malditamente especial. Ustedes son mi adoración, así que lo siento, la boda seguirá tal cual el plan.

-¡DIOS! Alice Cullen eres insoportable…

-Pero así me quieres... –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa. Realmente ellos eran su adoración y no va a reparar en gastos ni nada para que la boda sea perfecta. Los amaba.

-¿Vamos a comer enana? –pregunto Bella

-Claro, ¿Eddie nos encontrara allá?-Pregunto Alice curiosa y feliz de poder ver a su hermano.

-Sí, y sabes que no le gusta que le digan así.

-Solo a mí me lo soporta. Me ama. –Dijo Alice sonriendo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

Una de las cosas que había odiado de mudarse a Philadelphia fue exactamente eso. No poder ver a su mejor amiga ni a su hermano, pero, en Philadelphia le ofrecían una gran oportunidad debido a una beca y no la podía cambiar por nada. Después, cuando termino la carrera decidió poner su consultorio ahí mismo, y le estaba yendo muy bien. Quería regresar a Washington, lo anhelaba, pero tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cuestiones primero.

Ella sabía que tenía que volver a Washington su futuro la esperaba allá. Estaba totalmente segura.


End file.
